¿Qué pasó en Kioto?
by Apusalin
Summary: Issei regresa a Kioto pero esta vez para ponerse muy ebrio con sus amigos, ya que han venido a festejar la despedida de Saji, la cual se sale de control y nadie recuerda lo que sucedió durante la noche. Saji ha desaparecido y su búsqueda delatara a todos. Highschool DxD al estilo ¿Qué pasó ayer? (No crossover).
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Ahora les traigo este nuevo fic de Highschool DxD al estilo ¿Qué paso ayer? No es croosover por si se lo preguntaban.**

 **Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D**

 **Quiero aclarar que yo no soy el dueño de Highschool DxD ni de The Hangover.**

 **Prólogo**

En una gran sala de la gigante mansión Sitri del inframundo, Momo Hanakai vestida con su bata de baño camina de un lado para el otro preocupada.

Akeno y Rias la observan sentadas en uno de los elegantes sofás verdes de la mansión, ella también esta preocupada pero a diferencia de Rias ella tiende a tomarse las cosas muy a la ligera.

Akeno: Deberías calmarte Momo-chan, ellos ya no deben tardar en llegar.

Momo: Ninguno de ellos me contesta, no puedo creer que este pasando esto.

Rias: Lo se Momo, comparto tu frustración.

Akeno: Y tu también te preocupas demasiado por Issei-kun.

Rias: No solo es por Issei, también no dejo de pensar en todos los demás, incluso también en...Irina.

Akeno: Vaya vaya jaja... después de todo has llegado a sentirte preocupada por Irina-chan.

Rias: Es nuestra ángel. Además a mi tampoco me contesta nadie nisiquiera Sona, es obvio que algo no anda bien.

Akeno se levanta del sillón

Akeno: Issei ha cambiado recientemente pero aun sabe como arreglárselas el solo, lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

Rias: Claro que lo se Akeno, pero aun así...

El teléfono de Rias suena, el Sekiurute le esta llamando.

Rias: Por dios al fin!

Ella de inmediato lo agarra y le contesta la tan esperada llamada.

Rias: ¿Hola? ¿Issei?

En las afueras de Kioto, Issei esta todo sucio con una mancha de sangre en la boca mientras habla por teléfono con presidenta.

Issei: Hola Rias! soy yo.

Ella suspira aliviada, su preocupación desapareció con el simple echo de escuchar al sekiryuutei

Rias: Aaaay Issei que fortuna, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estas bien?

Issei: Ehhh...Rias tenemos un...

Rias: ¿Qué sucede Issei?

Momo: Pásamelo por favor Rias.

Rias: Espera ¡Momo!...

Momo le roba el telefono a Rias y lo contesta.

Momo: ¡Issei!

Issei: Genial...¡Momo!

Momo: ¿Dónde carajos están? Estoy desesperada ¿Qué carajos esta pasando?

Issei: Ehhh...Perdón. No se por donde empezar pero...mmm...

Momo: ¿Issei qué sucede?

Issei: Ay...La cagamos.

Momo: ¿Qué?

Issei: Perdimos a Saji.

Momo: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Issei: No encontramos a Saji.

Momo: NO MAMES ISSEI ¡LA CEREMONIA ES EN CUATRO HORAS!

Issei: Si...pues creo que no pasará.

Todo el paisaje de desvanece en un destello blanco.

 **¿QUÉ PASÓ EN KIOTO?**


	2. Tres días antes

**¿QUÉ PASÓ EN KIOTO?**

 **Capítulo 1: TRES DÍAS ANTES**

-Academia Kouh-

Issei camina junto a Saji en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Saji: Listo, el señor de los trajes ya tiene nuestras medidas, nos llegaran en dos días.

Issei: Perfecto justo para cuando volvamos.

Saji: Si lo se. Oye Issei...

Issei: ¿Que paso Saji?

Saji: Lo de la despedida me emociona, pero con toda esta presión que he tenido últimamente he pensado que esto tal vez no sea buena idea.

Issei: Amigo tranquilo escúchame, estas apunto de dar un gran paso en tu vida pero no debes tener miedo de celebrar junto a tus mejores amigos aunque nos embriaguemos.

Saji: Ey Issei, tu sabes que me encanta beber pero no se, siento que nos estamos arriesgando.

Issei: No seas puto Saji, tu en el fondo sabes bien lo vas a disfrutar.

Saji: Ok, tu eres el Oppai Dragon, así que seguiré confiando en ti.

Issei: Bueno, ya veras como...

Gasper: Issei-kun

Issei: Ah hola, ¿Que paso gasper?

Gasper: La presidenta Rias quiere hablar contigo en el club.

Issei: Ok esta bien, nos vemos luego Saji, ojala vengas a cenar esta noche con nosotros.

Saji: Por su puesto que iré, nos vemos.

Issei se va caminando mientras que al fondo del pasillo Irina esta recargada en la pared leyendo una revista aunque en realidad solo estaba poniendo atención en la conversación de Issei y Saji. Ella observa como Issei se aleja y decide seguirlo sin que el se de cuenta.

-Club del ocultismo-

Issei observa de frente a Rias Gremory sentada en su despacho con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con el ceño frucido.

Rias: ¿Una fiesta de despedida en Kyoto?

Issei: Solo quiero que Saji la pase bien, el se va a comprometer con la universidad del inframundo y no lo veremos en años, eso es fuerte para todos y solo quiero animarlo a que le eche ganas en su futuro.

Rias abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Issei.

Rias: Eso claro que lo entiendo, pero también se que en tradiciones como esa los varones tienden a ir a algún club de Stripers y embriagarse, solo para "aprovechar" la ocasión al igual que en una despedida de soltero.

Issei: Rias...tu sabes que nosotros no llegamos a ese nivel de desmadre, vamos a beber poco, nosotros iremos a una disco a pasarla bien y no a un club de adultos o algo así. Ademas llevaremos a Gasper, y con lo puto que es Gasper claro que no iremos a ningún Table dance.

Rias: Bueno Issei...finalmente confió en que sera un festejo sano sin nada de perversiones ni ambiciones sexuales.

Issei: Asi es, sera una sana despedida.

Rias: Como sea, espero que lo ya hayas invitado para la cena de esta noche.

Issei: Claro que si, fue lo primero que le dije...

Irina escucha toda la conversación al fondo mientras barre el pasillo, se queda pensativa mientras que Xenovia llega al lugar.

Xenovia: ¿Todo bien Irina?

Irina: Ah...si claro que si.

Xenovia: Estas espiando a Issei otra vez ¿verdad?

Irina: No claro que no, solo que...que...ok bueno si estoy escuchando lo que dice Issei sobre aquella despedida para Saji.

Xenovia: ¿Porqué? solo dime que no estas pensando ir con ellos.

Irina: Esa puede ser una opción, sinceramente extraño Kioto y no me vendría nada mal volver allá.

Xenovia: Pues tendrás que hacerlo en otra ocasión, porque este festejo que prepara Issei es solo para hombres. No debes entrometerte en sus planes y dudo que le guste si lo intentas.

Irina: Y ¿a ti no te gustaría embriagarte y echar desmadre con ellos? solo digo que me dan ganas de...

Xenovia: Irina, el ahora mismo quiere tener su espacio con sus amigos, es sano para cualquier persona. Cuando regrese podremos tenerlo en nuestros brazos y pelearnos por el como siempre.

Irina continua pensando en sus nuevos deseos. De verdad tiene ganas de unirse al desmadre.

Irina: Oye Xenovia...

Xenovia: ¿Qué?

Irina: ¿Todavía tienes la lagrima de fénix que te dio Ravel?

Xenovia: Emm creo que sí ¿Porqué?

Irina sonríe.

-Mansion Hyoudou-

Todo el clan Gremory esta sentado en el comedor principal junto a Saji, los platillos están al centro de la mesa y cada quien tiene un vaso de cristal con limonada.

Rias: Gracias por venir Saji, nuestra intención es festejar contigo la llegada de esta nueva etapa de tu vida y demostrarte nuestro afecto como alguien muy apreciado por nuestra familia.

Azazel: Se que esto no es nada fácil para ti y ni para ustedes sobretodo por la edad que tienen pero aun así te deseo lo mejor Saji. Cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo.

Kiba: Así es amigo, te deseamos mucha suerte y éxito en tu futuro.

Saji se levanta con su vaso de limonada a la mano.

Saji: Muchas gracias por invitarme a esta pequeña celebración para mi, de verdad aprecio lo que hacen por mi, los valoro a cada uno de ustedes y por eso quiero hacer un brindis.

Issei: A no mames ¿enserio?

Kiba: Jajaja Issei porfavor ya cállate.

Todos se ponen de pie con su vaso con limonada.

Saji: Porque nuestra amistad como amigos y como familia dure muchos años mas. ¡SALUD!

Todos alzan sus vaso y beben.

Saji: Mmm...Que buen sabor ¿Quién hizo esta limonada?

Akeno: Asia-chan y Koneko-chan prepararon la limonada.

Saji: Gracias Koneko y Asia, les quedo exquisita.

Asia: No hay de que Saji-kun.

Koneko: Por cierto Saji ¿Porque la presidenta Sona te odia?

Saji: Emm ¿De que hablas?

Koneko: Cuando la saludaste esta mañana ella te respondió "Cállate cabrón"

Todos voltean a ver a Koneko.

Saji: Ehhhhh...yo...

Koneko: Entonces tu le dijiste "Solo te dije buenos días" y ella "Tus buenos días me los paso por el..."

Rias: ¡KONEKO!

Koneko: Eso fue lo que ella dijo.

Saji: Oh vaya jaja, que pregunta tan incomoda pero bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Todos se sientan para servirse la comida y platican entre ellos. Al pasar el rato Issei se retira de la mesa mientras que Irina lo observa irse. El sube al piso de arriba donde hay un mini bar a un lado de una sala de televisión. El se sienta en el mini bar y se sirve sake en un vaso.

Issei: Oh si ya me hacia falta.

Mientras el bebe su sake, Azazel se le acerca.

Azazel: Nunca imagine que tu fueras capaz de irte a una despedida en Kioto.

Issei: Oh...sensei.

Azazel: Descuida, a mi también me hace falta un poco de sake. A Saji también pero el solo quiso brindar con su limonada.

Issei: El se esta guardando para mañana Sensei.

Azazel: Jajaja claro, he notado que ambos están emocionados por este viaje exclusivo de los varones del clan Gremory.

Issei: Yo se que le insistí a Saji pero el merece pasarla chido con sus amigos.

Azazel: No te preocupes, yo se de lo que hablas.

El se sienta a un lado de Issei y se sirve un poco de sake.

Azazel: Sabes...Yo también tuve mis pedas cuando tenia tu edad.

Issei: ¿Enserio?

Azazel: Claro que si, en las primeras yo fui muy tímido pero conforme pase de peda en peda me volví un puto desmadre.

Issei: Ja, ya me imagino, ibas ganando resistencia al alcohol y lo disfrutabas mas.

Azazel: Así es uno debe aprender a dominarlo, sin embargo esa fue una de las grandes tentaciones que al final me hicieron "caer".

Issei: ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

Azazel: Claro que no, estuvo bien verga lo que viví. Pero Issei, eso no quiere decir que ponerse hasta el pito en una fiesta sea lo mejor de esta vida. Solo es algo que vale la pena vivir pero hasta allí.

Issei: ¿Hasta allí?

Azazel: Espero que sepas que esto no se trata de escapar, se trata de convivir y pasarla bien con los que te importan. Por eso el pequeño festejo que esta justo debajo de nosotros vale demasiado aunque no estén chupando.

Issei: Es porque se han convertido en mi familia.

Azazel: Exacto, de echo un día lo entendederas todavía mejor.

Azazel deja el sake en la barra y se levanta.

Azazel: Como sea, confió en que no te saldrás de control allá en Kioto.

Issei: ¡Claro que no! lo de mañana solo sera ir a cenar y después a celebrar en una disco.

Azazel: Jajaja no te creas, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Yo solo espero que sepas que hacer en caso de que se metan en pedos.

Issei: No te preocupes Sensei, no te preocupes.

Issei Hyodo da un ultimo trago cuando alguien alguien mas se sienta a su lado.

Vali: Asi que...el Oppai Dragon se va a ir de putas con sus amigos.

Issei: ¿¡VALI!?

Issei se levanta de un salto y activa su sacred gear.

Vali: Jajaja tranquilo Issei no vengo a pelear contigo, al menos no por ahora.

Issei: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUI CABRÓN?

Vali: Me entere que Saji entrara en la gran universidad del inframundo, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue saber que dos días antes de su ceremonia de despedida se ira de pinta con puros hombres a Kioto, lejos de tu envidiable harem para que nadie pueda molestarlos.

Issei: Deja de decir blasfemias pendejo, ahora ve al grano y dime por que estas en mi casa.

Vali: Tu y yo somos oponentes pero no unos simples enemigos, primero quiero disculparme por el ataque de Cao Cao en tu ultima visita a Kyoto.

Issei: Eso no importa, al final le di en su puta madre al culero.

Issei desaparece su sacred gear.

Vali: Le chingaste el ojo izquierdo.

Issei: El se paso de verga ¿Que querías que hiciera? Incluso tu te encabronaste con el. Ya ahora si dime que pedo Vali porque estoy empezando a sospechar que tu quieres venir con nosotros a la despedida pero no te atreves a decírmelo porque eres puto.

Vali: Nel no mames, claro que no. Bueno...no exactamente.

Issei: ¿No eres puto exactamente?

Vali: A VER PENDEJO, DÉJAME EXPLICARLO.

Issei: Uy perdón, tranquilo.

Vali: ESCUCHA...lo que pasa es que...es que...Ok tu ganas Issei.

Issei: Ahí esta, si quieres ir con nosotros.

Vali: Como sea, solo quiero divertirme.

Vali sonríe y se sirve un sake

Vali: Escucha...la semana pasada fui a Kyoto a pedirles disculpas a los Youkai por las mamadas de Cao Cao, pensé que la madre de Kunou me mandaría a la verga pero no fue así, de hecho nos volvimos aliados.

Issei: ¿Enserio?

Valio: Por supuesto, tanto fue así que me ofrecieron cortesías en muestra de su amabilidad y yo aproveche para hacer una reservación en un hotel de lujo de Kyoto, lo hice pensando en la despedida de Saji e incluso hable con el.

Issei: No mames Vali, ¿Porque Saji no me dijo nada?

Vali: Le pedi que no te dijiera que yo hice la reservación porque quise decírtelo en persona. Ademas es el hotel de Serafall.

Issei: Wow, esta de lujo pero...¿Porque quieres ir a la despedida realmente?

Vali: No te lo tomes personal, hace mucho tiempo que no festejo algo en el mundo humano y me pareció que esta era buena oportunidad de volver a ese dulce abismo.

Issei: Ja ¿Enserio? ¿Que no has bebido con tus amigos de la Brigada Caos?

Vali: Claro que no, esos güeyes son maricas, apenas se toman un shot de tequila y lloran porque les arde la garganta.

Issei: Jajajajajaja no te preocupes Vali, espero que la pasemos chido.

Vali: Se que esto va a sonar raro, pero yo igual lo espero.

Al fonfo del pasillo, Irina y Xenovia escuchan toda la conversación a escondidas.

Xenovia: Sabia que Issei-kun solo quiere ir a emborracharse con sus amigos

Irina: Xenovia...

Xenovia: ¿Que pasa Irina?

Irina: Prepara tu maleta.


	3. El ángel muere de sed

**¿QUÉ PASÓ EN KIOTO?**

 **Capitulo 2: EL ÁNGEL MUERE DE SED**

Akeno abre la puerta principal de la mansión Hyoudou.

Akeno: Vaya vaya ¡Buenas tardes Saji-kun?

Saji: ¡Buenas tardes! Akeno-San ¿Esta por ahí Issei?

Akeno: El esta en su habitación guardando su equipaje ya casi termina, iré a llamarlo.

Saji: Ok gracias.

Akeno sube las escaleras y llega caminando a la habitación del Sekiryuuutei, ella toca la puerta.

Issei: Pase...

Issei esta guardando su ropa en la maleta sobre su cama, Akeno abre la puerta y entra a la habitación.

Akeno: Saji ya esta aquí abajo, los esta esperando.

Issei: Ok ya voy para allá, dile a Gasper que ya baje con Saji porfavor.

Akeno: Ire a decirle.

Issei: Gracias.

Akeno se va caminado, Issei termina de empacar y cierra su maleta. El suspira, aprovecha que se fue Akeno y el grita para si mismo.

Issei: ¡SIIII! ¡POR FIN NOS IREMOS Y NADIE PODRÁ MOLESTARNOS!

Irina: Estas emocionado ¿Verdad?

Issei: ¿HAH?

Issei se voltea rapidamente.

Issei: ¡IRINA!

Ella esta recargada en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

Issei: Si, obvio que lo estas.

Issei: Me asustaste, creí que ya estaba solo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Irina: ¿Tu que crees?

Issei: Emm...Supongo que quieres decirme algo antes de que me vaya.

Irina: Siendo honesta tu eres el que tiene mas ganas de ir a la despedida, incluso mas que Saji.

Issei: Ehh...no te lo tomes así, no es que vayamos a hacer puras idioteces.

Ella baja la mirada molesta.

Irina: No creas que porque soy fanática del señor soy demasiado tonta, Kiryu me contó que es lo que los hombres suelen hacer en salidas como esta.

Issei: Esa hija de... No no creo que seas tonta, intento decirte que a lo mucho iremos a una disco y a tomar unas cuantas cervezas a un bar. Pregúntale a Kiba si no me crees.

Ella levanta la mirada para volverlo a ver fijamente.

Irina: Porfavor Issei, no puedes fingir que no irán haya para ponerse hasta la madre.

Issei: Y tu no puedes fingir que no tienes un chingo de ganas de ir con nosotros.

Irina: ¿¡De que hablas!?

Issei: Jajaja Escucha...Di lo que quieras, podrás negarlo y justificarte con el señor todo lo que quieras pero...en tu mirada solo veo a un ángel que se muere de sed mientras pide a gritos que le pasen la botella.

Irina: Muy gracioso Issei.

Issei: Lamento recordarte que este viaje es solo para hombres.

Irina: Lo entiendo...el punto es que ninguna de nosotras se meta en sus nuevos asuntos. ¿No es verdad Ddraig?

Ddraig: Ella esta en lo cierto compañero.

La gema verde se enciende en la mano de Issei y el se sonroja.

Issei: ¡Ey Ddraig! ¿Porqué la apoyas?

Ddraig: Tu insaciable deseo por las oppais es imposible de camuflar, incluyendo las intenciones de tu viaje.

Irina: Jajaja ahí esta, era obvio.

Ddraig: Aunque en efecto los deseos salvajes de Irina quedan delatados por sus ojos.

Irina: Asi e...¿¡QUE!? ¡Oye Ddgraig...!

Irina también se sonroja.

Issei: Jajaja bueno de todos modos ya tengo que irme, Saji y Gasper deben estar esperándome abajo.

Irina: Issei espera...

Issei se le acerca y la abraza.

Issei: Como sea, cuídate y espero que la pases bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Irina: Issei...

Issei la suelta y se va caminando pero Irina lo detiene con solo 10 palabras.

Irina: Te vas a ir sin darme un beso de despedida.

Issei se voltea.

Ddraig: Ay mierda, aquí van de nuevo.

La gema desaparece.

Issei: Ni que fueras mi novia.

Irina se encabrona, la furia de un ángel despierta.

Irina: YA QUISIERAS ISSEI, SIGUE SOÑANDO.

Y con ella la de un dragón.

Issei: ¿SOÑAR CONTIGO? JAJAJA POR FAVOR.

Irina: NO PUEDES NEGARLO ISSEI.

Issei: ¿NEGARLO? ¡SI TU NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE DESEAS ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE RIAS! DE UNA VEZ TE DIGO QUE ESO NO VA A PASAR.

Irina: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! UN DIA YO ME CASARE Y ARMARE UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA BIEN CHINGONA EN LA QUE INVITARE A TODOS ¡MENOS A TI!

Issei: UUUY QUE LASTIMA ENTONCES VA A ESTAR ABURRIDISIMA.

Irina: ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! INVITARE A TODAS LAS CHICAS INCLUSO INVITARE A KIBA, A VALI, A AZAZEL, A SONA SIRZECHS, A MICHAEL, Y SI SE ME DA LA GANA ¡TAMBIÉN A CAO CAO!

Issei: PERFECTO ¡MUY BIEN! DIVIÉRTETE CON ESE CABRÓN Y CON TODO EL MUNDO SI ES QUE ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A CASARSE CONTIGO.

Irina: ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO CREES QUE ERES MI ÚNICO PRETENDIENTE? JAJAJA CREO QUE NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE SOY UNA DE LAS ÁNGELES MAS CODICIADAS DEL CIELO.

Issei: ¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO MUCHOS ÁNGELES QUIEREN CONTIGO? NO PUES DEBEN DE ESTAR CIEGOS.

Irina: DI LO QUE QUIERAS, LA SEMANA PASADA DULIO ME INVITO A SALIR POR UN CAFÉ. FRANCAMENTE LA PASAMOS MUY BIEN LOS DOS.

Issei: ¿DULIO? ¿DULIO GESUALDO? JA ¿ACABAS DE DECIRME QUE VAS A CAMBIARME CON ESE GÜEY?

Irina: ¿QUE PASA ISSEI? ¿ACASO YA TE SIENTES CELOSO?

Issei: UY NO MAMES SI CLARO, VOY A SENTIR CELOS POR UN PUTO ANGEL. ¿QUE? ¿ACASO EL ES MEJOR QUE YO?

Irina: EN LA CAMA SI.

Issei: UUUUUUUUUH SI YA QUISIERAS IRINA, SI APENAS ALGUIEN TE PONE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y YA TE ESTA PARPADEANDO LA PINCHE AUREOLA JUNTO CON TUS ALAS. SIEMPRE QUE XENOVIA TE FUERZA NO PASAN NI CINCO PUTOS SEGUNDOS Y YA ESTAS LAMENTÁNDOTE CON EL SEÑOR.

Irina: ALGUN DIA NO SERA ASÍ, Y SERIA UNA LASTIMA QUE MI PRIMERA VEZ NO SEA CONTIGO, ESTARÁS ECHO PEDAZOS CUANDO LLEGUE EL DIA DE MI BODA CON OTRO ANGEL.

Issei: JAJAJAJA ¡PARECE QUE QUIERES DORMIR AL VELADOR! ADELANTE, ¡VE CON TU PINCHE DULIO Y QUE TE META EL ESPÍRITU SANTO POR EL ORTO!. YO ESTARÉ AQUÍ CON 7 CHAVAS QUE ME AFLOJAN BIEN EN CORTO Y CUANDO QUIERO.

Irina: ISSEI...

Issei: LO LAMENTO PERO AHORA NO PUEDO PERDER EL TIEMPO CON TUS WEAS.

Irina: Uuuuy que padre por ti.

Ella se tapa la cara con la mano derecha para soportar la frustración y ocultar un par de lagrimas que comienzan a resbalar sobre su cara. Irina esta sollozando.

Issei: Irina...

Ella se descubre la cara limpiándose las lagrimas con un rápido movimiento y continua.

Irina: Parece que es cierto, todos me lo decían. Una ángel no va con un demonio.

Issei: No es así Irina, aun por mucho que diga lo contrario nuestra situación tu sabes que me importas demasiado...Desde que fuimos humanos.

Irina: Lo se pero...de todos modos vas a dejarme aquí.

Issei: Ay ok...En fin...A tomar por culo.

Issei agarra su maleta y se va caminando de la habitación. El baja las escaleras e Irina continua.

Irina: MUY BIEN, QUE TE LA PASES BIEN CHINGON CON TUS PUTOS AMIGÜITOS LEYENDO LA BIBLIA Y NO TE SORPRENDAS SI AL VOLVER ¡YO YA NO ESTE AQUÍ!

Issei: POR FAVOR UNA CHICA MENOS EN MI HAREM ¡QUE TRAGEDIA! ES TAN GRAVE QUE ¡ME VALE TRES KILOS DE VERGA!

Irina: ERES UN CABRÓN ISSEI ¡LO VAS A LAMENTAR!

Issei: Como sea...

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la mansión...

Saji: Mierda...Oye Gasper

Gasper: ¿Uh?

Saji: ¿Ellos siempre...se gritan así?

Gasper: Emmm...Solo cuando quieren. Issei se pone en el mismo plan cuando Irina quiere hacer algo por su cuenta.

Saji: Ja, ya entiendo, amigos de la infancia.

Gasper: Así es.

Issei llega a la planta baja de mansión todo emputado.

Issei: Perdón por la espera, ya esta todo listo.

Saji: Claro que si.

Gasper: Oye ¿Qué pedo Issei? ¿Y Kiba donde esta?

Issei: Ay si es cierto. Mierda.

Saji: ¿Que pasa? Oye si es cierto ¿Donde esta Kiba y Vali?

Gasper: ¿QUE? ¿VA...VALI VENDRÁ CON NOSOTROS?

Vali: Aquí estoy perras.

El llega cargando su maleta a la puerta principal de la mansión.

Gasper: ¡VALI!

Issei: Ahuevo ya llegaste Vali.

Vali: Ahuevo. Oye Issei ¿Todo bien?

Issei: Ehh...Si ¿Porque lo dices?

Vali: Es que mientras venia caminando para acá de lejos escuchaba que Dulio le va a meter a alguien su espíritu santo por el...

Issei: EH SI SI, ESO NO FUE NADA.

Gasper: ¿VENDRÁS CON NOSOTROS?

Vali: Jajaja tranquilo muchacho, por ahora no somos enemigos. ¿Ya están listos?

Saji: Así es.

Vali: ¿Y el espadachín ese?

Issei: Tenemos que pasar por el al departamento de esa loca.

Saji: ¿El de su novia? Oye no le digas así.

Issei: Lo se pero...tu sabes como es ese asunto.

Vali: ¿Apoco Kiba tiene novia? Creí que le gustaban los pitos.

Issei: Jajajaja bueno tenemos que ir por el y alcanzar el tren.

Saji: Pues mejor vayámonos. ¡Hasta pronto!

Gasper: ¡Hasta pronto Akeno-San!

Vali: Con permiso.

Akeno: ¡Diviértanse, nos vemos mañana!

Issei: ¡Hasta luego Akeno-San!

Los 4 salen caminando de la mansión.

Desde arriba de la escaleras Xenovia los espía vestida con su vieja túnica blanca de la iglesia. Ella saca su celular y habla atraves de el en voz baja.

Xenovia: _Listo Irina, ya están saliendo de la mansión._

Irina: _Ok muy bien ¡Ven aquí rápido Xenovia! ¡Ya es hora!_

Xenovia: _Lo sé, Ahí voy._

Irina también vestida con su vieja túnica abre sigilosamente la ventana de su habitación y se asoma por afuera para asegurarse que no hay nadie observando. Xenovia llega a la habitación de Irina con su maleta.

Xenovia: Espero que hayas planeado una buena coartada.

Irina: No te preocupes Xenovia, le pedi a esta Akeno que nos tirara paro. Ella se va encargar de eso.

Xenovia: Ok eso podría funcionar. ¿Sigues emputada?

Irina: Eso no hará que me eche para atrás, seguiremos con el plan.

Xenovia: Muy bien. Entonces...¿Tienes los boletos del tren bala?

Irina: Claro que si, los traigo en mi bolsa.

Xenovia: Por cierto ¿Cómo los compraste?

Irina: Le pedí a Dulio que me los comprara pero el no sabe nada de la despedida de Saji-kun

Xenovia: Ya decía yo...Oye Irina...

Ella observa la habitación viendo de que forma Irina planea descender por la ventana.

Irina: ¿Qué pasa?

Xenovia: ¿En donde esta la cuerda?

Irina: ¿Qué cuerda? No la vamos a necesitar.

Xenovia: Entonces ¿Como planeas bajar por ahí?

Irina: Tu sabes.

Ella agarra su maleta y abraza a Xenovia por atras.

Irina: Sujeta tus cosas.

Ella despliega sus alas blancas.

Xenovia: Irina no mames que...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ella despega volando mientras sujeta a Xenovia y sale disparada por la ventana.

Xenovia: ¡IRINAAAAAA!

Irina: Shhh Xenovia cállate ¡nos van a escuchar!

Irina planea descendiendo lentamente con sus alas en una calle cercana a la mansión. Ella aterriza en la banqueta y suelta a Xenovia quien se esta recuperando del susto.

Xenovia: Verga...No vuelvas a hacer eso...¿Y ahora que?

Irina: Volvamos al puto Kioto.

Las dos se van caminado rápido por la calle.


	4. Una noche que Kiba no olvidara

**¿QUÉ PASÓ EN KIOTO?**

 **Capitulo 3: UNA NOCHE QUE KIBA NO OLVIDARA**

-Departamento de Tsubaki-

Tsubaki: No olvides llevar tu Rogaine.

Kiba: Rogaine. Listo.

Yuuto Kiba esta terminando de empacar en su maleta mientras sigue a su novia al pie de la letra quien esta en la cocina sirviéndose café en una taza.

Tsubaki: Y no olvides usarlo. Se te nota cuando no lo usas, el pelo se te ve muy delgadito.

Kiba: Usar siempre el Rogaine. Listo.

Tsubaki: Y no olvides llamarme cuando llegues al hotel, no como ese Rating Game en Agreas. Te llame durante 2 horas para saber como estabas.

Kiba cierra su maleta y se dirige hacia Tsubaki.

Kiba: Es que yo era el que abría el Rating Game.

Tsubaki: ¿...Y?

Kiba: Bueno si lo siento tienes razón...

Kiba intenta besar a Tsubaki pero ella lo esquiva y se va a sentar a un sillón.

Kiba: ¿Y ahora que pasa amor?

Tsubaki: No lo se, solo espero que no vayan a algún Table estando allá.

Kiba: Amor solo vamos a ir a Shirakawa.

Kiba se sienta con ella.

Kiba: Ademas no creo que haya Tables en una villa que es patrimonio de la humanidad.

Tsubaki: Pues si hay uno Issei lo va a olfatear.

Kiba guarda silencio por unos segundos porque sabe que irónicamente eso es cierto pero continua.

Kiba: No sera así. Y ademas tu ya sabes lo que opino de esas cosas.

Tsubaki: Ya se ya se pero es que los hombres y las borracheras son un asco.

Kiba: Si lo se, es despreciable.

Tsubaki: Y ademas es patético, y lo peor de todo...es que esas niñitas, que se contonean y se embarran en esos pinches tubos...Son las hijas de alguien.

Kiba:...Son las hijas de alguien, claro que eso lo se amor.

Tsubaki: Ojala tus amigos tuvieran la misma madurez que tienes.

Kiba: Claro que son maduros, lo que pasa es que tienes que conocerlos mejor.

Alguien toca la puerta del departamento y llama en voz alta.

Issei: ¿HOLA PINCHE PUTITA? ¡YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS GÜEY!

Kiba y Tsubaki se quedan callados.

Issei: PINCHE PUTITA SE NOS VA A IR EL TREN.

Kiba: Ya me tengo ir.

Tsubaki: Yo creo que si pinche putita.

Kiba siente esas palabras como un golpe en pecho pero aun así finge felicidad y se despide.

Kiba: Te voy a extrañar, te amo...

El otra vez intenta besarla pero ella nuevamente lo esquiva, así que el besa cariñosamente su hombro y se va saltando del sillón. El toma su maleta y sale del departamento, solo se escucha su voz desde afuera de la puerta.

 _Kiba: Hola a todo...¿Q...QUE? ¿VALI?_

 _Issei: No te preocupes el viene con nosotros._

 _Vali: Simon güey, no saques tu espada._

Tsubaki dice para si misma: Y ahora...el cabrón de Vali.

-Estación del tren bala-

Issei Hyoudou, Saji Genshirou, Kiba Yuuto, Vali Lucifer y Gasper Vladi llegan caminando juntos al centro comercial de la terminal del tren. Ellos observan mientras avanzan la inmensa cantidad de tiendas y personas de toda clase caminando por todos lados.

Issei: Señoritas tomen sus boletos.

El saca de una bolsa de su maleta 5 boletos y cada quien toma el suyo. Ellos llegan al anden, el tren con destino a Kioto esta aparcado allí mismo y escasos minutos faltan para que parta.

Saji: Ya me estoy emocionando Issei-kun.

Gasper: ¡Yo también!

Issei: Lo se, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Kiba: ¿Por cierto, tienes dinero en caso de imprevisto?

Issei: Claro que si, aquí traigo mi tarjeta de crédito, estaremos bien no se preocupen.

Los 5 abordan el tren, Irina y Xenovia también entran al mismo tren por otra entrada para que no las vean los chicos. El tren sale de la estación y se va de la ciudad recorriendo esos bellos paisajes de la tierra del sol naciente. Sentado a un lado de la ventana Gasper lee un libro llamado "Fuck The Dealer" y los otros 4 van juntos al baño del tren. Las chicas se encuentran en otro vagón, Xenovia observa por la ventana la belleza del atardecer desde el horizonte.

Xenovia: Oye Irina ¿En donde nos quedaremos una vez que lleguemos allá?.

Irina: Ay mierda si es cierto, no había pensado en eso.

Xenovia: No mames.

Ella se pone la mano en la cara.

Xenovia: Osea que ¿Andaremos vagando por las calles de nuevo?

Irina: Como en los viejos tiempos jajaja, nel nomames no, voy a ver si puedo contactar a Kunou-chan y pedirle que tire paro.

Xenovia: Ok me parece bien ¿Aún tienes su numero?

Irina: Creo que si. Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño.

Ella se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al sanitario que esta un par de vagones adelante. Al llegar al baño se da cuenta que los 4 chicos están allí platicando en lo que esperan que el ultimo en pasar salga. Ella inmediatamente se esconde en la pared de una puerta para que no la vean y se queda escuchando la conversación.

Vali: Hasta eso Gasper es divertido ¿Pero hay que preocuparnos?

Issei: No claro no.

Saji: Solo que ayer la presidenta Rias nos pidió que no lo dejáramos chupar ni jugar algo que implique apostar.

Issei: Osea igual que un Gremlin, viene con instrucciones y todo.

Vali: Jajajaja.

Kiba el ultimo en pasar sale del baño y llega caminando atrás de ellos hablando por su celular.

Kiba: Si amor, yo igual.

Cuelga la llamada y guarda su celular.

Vali: ¿Que no se supone que esta prohibido hablar por teléfono adentro del...?

Issei: Shhhhhh, ese es un celular del inframundo.

Vali: Ah.

Saji voltea a ver a Kiba.

Saji: Y... ¿Todo bien con Tsubaki?

Kiba: Ah si todo esta bien acabo de hablar con ella, le dije que estamos a una hora de Shirakawa y...se lo creyó.

Issei voltea a ver todo molesto a Kiba y le habla en voz alta.

Issei: ¿NO SE TE HACE RARO QUE LLEVAS UN AÑO DE NOVIAZGO Y TENGAS QUE VOLVER A MENTIR CUANDO VAS A KIOTO?

Kiba: Bueno...es mejor que pelear, créeme.

Issei: AAAH OSEA QUE TU NO PUEDES IR A KIOTO PERO...ELLA SE PUEDE COJER A UN MALETERO EN UN CRUCERO.

Irina dice para si misma en voz baja.

 _Irina: ¿¡Pero qué...!?_

Saji: Issei...

Vali: Wow ¿Qué? jaja

Kiba: Ok...En primera...fue un Barthender, en segunda...ella estaba peda y para que lo sepas nisiquiera se vino adentro.

Issei: Y tu le creíste.

Issei se voltea.

Kiba: Si claro que le creí porque le da asco el semen.

Issei, Vali y Saji se quedan sin palabras, incluso esta Irina.

Saji: Descuida Kiba, Issei sigue emputado por una pelea que tuvo.

Issei: Saji...

Kiba: Wow ¿Enserio? ¿Te peleaste hoy?

Vali: Simon, yo desde la calle escuchaba los gritotes. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar algo adentro de la mansión jajaja.

Saji: Jaja yo igual, la neta por un segundo creí que andaban cogiendo allá arriba.

Issei: SAJI...

Kiba: Pero ¿Cómo estuvo que te...? Ahhhh no mames ¿Enserio te peleaste otra vez con Irina?

Issei se queda callado a propósito para no responder.

Kiba: ¿Issei...?

Issei: ¿Como que esta muy bonito el clima no? Vamonos.

Ellos se van caminando a los vagones de adelante devuelta a sus asientos. Irina sigue escondida pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar, Xenovia llega caminando atrás de ella.

Xenovia: ¿No ibas a pasar al baño?

Irina: A numa si es cierto jajaja, ahorita vuelvo.

Ella se dirige al sanitario y los jovenes vuelven a sentarse junto a Gasper quien continua leyendo.

Gasper: Aquí dice que debemos trabajar en equipo ¿Quien sera mi observador?

Saji: Eh Gasper...creo que no deberías apostar mucho hoy.

Gasper: ¿Apostar? No, no apuestas cuando sabes que no vas a ganar, por eso contar cartas es aprueba de idiotas.

Kiba: Y ademas es ilegal.

Gasper: No, no es ilegal es que esta muy prejuiciado, como ajusticiarse el pedazo en este tren.

Vali: Jajajaja que pedo.

Issei: Eso si es ilegal.

Saji: Bueno...primero que nada, para contar cartas tienes que ser super listo mi chavo.

Issei: De echo...Saji tiene razón, para contar cartas debes ser la polla en calcular algoritmos.

Gasper: Claro que no, con que me sepa las estrategias básicas de manos duras puedo quebrar cualquier casino.

Kiba: Cálmate Gasper.

Saji: Hablando de eso en segundo, tienes que andar al pedo con los guardias.

Gasper: ¿Porque? ¿Para que no me corran del casino?

Saji: Así es.

Gasper: Eso no es justo. ¿Porque?

Vali: Puede que no sea ilegal contar cartas pero los dueños de los casinos no toleran a los clientes que si entienden como funciona el juego.

Saji: Mas bien.

El sol comienza a ocultarse, todo el paisaje alrededor del tren se va oscureciendo lentamente mientras que simultáneamente las luces de Kioto empiezan a divisarse a lo lejos. La ciudad se esta presentando y el sol se oculta por completo.

El tren llega a la estación, los jóvenes descienden de el mientras contemplan como Kioto se luce esta noche. Mientras caminan por la colosal estación llena de turistas Issei se reencuentra con una vieja amiga.

Kunou: ¡ISSEI!

Issei: ¡KUNOU! ¿Como estas? ¡Estas creciendo! Te dije que volvería.

Ella salta y abraza a Issei.

Kunou: Lo se me alegra verte.

Ella se baja de Issei y saluda al resto del crew.

Kunou: ¡Hola chicos, bienvenidos a Kioto!

Vali: Hola Kunou, venimos aquí para festejar a nuestro amigo y buscamos un hotel. Quiero aprovechar mis cortesías.

Kunou: Claro que si. Si gustan yo los llevo a ese hotel de lujo.

Kiba: ¿Nos llevaras al que nosotros fuimos durante nuestro viaje escolar?

Kunou: ¿El de Sirzechs? No no no, ese hotel ya no existe.

Issei: ¿Qué?

Vali: Así es.

Kunou: Fue clausurado después de haber quedado destrozado por una catastrófica fiesta que cierto integrante de la familia Phoenix hizo en una de las suites del hotel.

Saji: Ay si es cierto ya me acorde, el cumpleaños de Rayser.

Issei: ¿Cumpleaños de Rayser? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué paso?

Saji: Solo te diré que esa fiesta dejo en la ruina a la familia Phoenix porque al cabrón se le ocurrió seguirla en el inframundo después de haber jodido el hotel.

Kunou: Así es pero no se preocupen los llevare al nuevo y lujoso hotel Serafall.

Issei: ¿Serafall? Ah si es cierto, el que Leviathan comenzó a construir cuando nos fuimos de aquí.

Kiba: Si es cierto.

Kunou: Este nuevo Hotel a diario recibe muchos huéspedes, cuenta con restaurante, spa, las mejores habitaciones y servicios de la ciudad. Oh y también tiene un casino.

Gasper: ¡GENIAL!

Issei: Tranquilo Gasper aun no sabemos si nos dejaran entrar ahí jaja.

Vali: Es el hotel que te dije.

Saji: ¡Genial! No puedo esperar.

Kunou: Con gusto los llevare ¡Siganme!

Tras caminar un par de manzanas llegan al gigantesco hotel Serafall, Kunou los deja en la lujosa entrada.

Issei: ¡Muchas Kunou! Nos vemos mañana.

Kunou: No hay de que Issei ¡Buenas noches! ¡Diviértanse!

Cuando los chicos entran al hotel Kunou se queda afuera y de la nada recibe una llamada telefónica. Ella contesta.

Kunou: ¿Hola? ¡Vaya! ¿Como estas? Ha pasado un buen...Espera...¿QUE?

Ellos caminan hacia un recibidor libre por la enorme recepción que esta llena de gente.

Kiba: Un momento...Esa chica de la recepción ¿No es del clan Phoenix?

Vali: Así es, se llama Isabela. Issei peleo contra ella hace mucho.

Kiba: Si claro que me acuerdo pero...¿Que esta haciendo ella aquí?

Saji: Supongo que desde que Rayser quedo en bancarrota por la mega fiesta todo el clan Phoenix se fue a tomar por culo.

Issei: ¿Enserio? Que mal, hubiéramos ido.

Saji: Jajajaja no manches Issei.

Isabela: ¡Hola chicos bienvenidos!

Vali: Hola buenas noches, tenemos una cortesía Youkai a nombre de Vali Lucifer.

Isabela: Si, dejen reviso.

Ella revisa en la computadora de la recepción.

Isabela: Ok aquí esta. Esta cortesía es valida para una habitación doble. ¿Esta bien?

Vali: Si esta bien...

Issei lo interrumpe.

Issei: De echo...Quería saber si tienen una suite disponible.

Vali: ¿Nani?

Saji: ¿Qué...?

Todos voltean a ver sorprendidos a Issei.

Kiba: Issei...Nisiquiera vamos a estar en la habitación.

Saji: De echo.

Kiba: No se preocupen solo vamos a compartir camas una noche.

Gasper: Si hay que compartir me quedo con Issei.

Issei todo enojado voltea a ver a Gasper.

Gasper: ¿Te cae?

Issei: NO, NO ME CAE.

Vali se rie.

Issei: OIGAN NO MAMEN, NO VAMOS A COMPARTIR CAMAS ¿QUÉ? ¿TENEMOS SIETE AÑOS? NO MANCHEN NOS HEMOS PARTIDO LA MADRE CON UN BUEN DE CABRONES Y ¿NO SE ATREVEN A PEDIR UNA SUITE? JÓDANSE, YO NO REVIVÍ DOS VECES PARA ESTO.

Issei se dirige otra vez a ella.

Issei: Isabela una disculpa, ¿Cuánto cuesta la suite?

Isabela: Tenemos una suite disponible y cuesta 500,000 yenes la noche.

Gasper: ¿Y es de lujo?

Isabela: De super lujo.

Gasper: ¡Wow!

Issei: Ahí esta, Kiba ayúdanos a pagar.

Kiba: ¿Es enserio Issei? ¿Porque no mejor aprovechamos la cortesía de Vali?

Issei: No mames Kiba. Saji ¿Tu que prefieres sinceramente? ¿La Suite o la habitación puñetera?

Saji: Pues por mi no hay pedo ustedes deciden, aunque francamente me acaban de dar ganas de ir a la suite.

Issei: Ahuevo ya dijo que la suite, ademas es cosa nuestra. Ahora denme sus tarjetas de crédito.

Kiba: ¿Que no entiendes? Tsubaki checa mis estados de cuenta, ella se va a dar...

Isabela: Aquí solo usamos la tarjeta como garantía, no se carga nada hasta la salida y allí ustedes deciden.

Vali: Muy bien, en ese caso yo pago todo.

Issei: ¿En serio Vali?

Vali: 500,000 yenes no es nada que no pueda pagar, ustedes guarden su dinero para otra cosa, es enserio.

Gasper: Para el casino.

Issei: Jajaja no manches Gasper.

Vali le entrega su tarjeta de crédito e Isabela le da una llave electrónica.

Vali: Gracias.

Isabela: De nada ¡Disfruten su estancia!

Vali: Oye Isabela...

Isabela: ¿Perdón?

Vali: ¿Sigues molesta por lo que le sucedió al clan Phoenix?

Isabela: No no no, claro que no. Solo espero que ustedes no repitan no mismo.

Issei: No te preocupes jajaja, no le pasara nada a este hotel.

Isabela: Ok confió en ustedes, pero cualquier pedo se la verán con Serafall-senpai.

Vali: No importa, ya sabemos como es ella.

Ellos a suben hacia uno de los últimos pisos del gigantesco hotel, en donde se encuentran las suites. Vali abre las puertas de la suite con la llave electrónica y los 5 quedan sorprendidos al observar el increíble y enorme interior mientras entran.

Gasper: ¡WOOOOOOW!

Saji: ¡ORALE!

Vali: No te mames...

Kiba: Ay cabrón

Issei: ¡Esto es Kioto señores!

Vali: Parece que Serafall si sabe lo que hace.

Un minibar, ventanas enormes, mesas de cristal, interior de lujo, un piano de cola, columnas, sillones de piel, un jacuzzi con iluminación en el sanitario principal el cual es inmenso, cinco habitaciones en total, cada una con su propio cuarto de baño y bueno, una increíble vista del Kioto nocturno.

Saji: Este lugar esta de pelos. Gracias amigos o ¿debería decir...gracias Vali?

Vali: No te preocupes, solo porque te quiero.

Gasper: ¿Cómo? ¿Lo quieres? pero si apenas le hablas desde que Issei revivió.

Vali: Bueno te vale verga pinche vampiro pendejo.

Gasper: Hey Vali...

Issei: Muy bien señoritas elijan un cuarto y cámbiense, salimos en media hora.

Cada quien se mete a su cuarto, se dan un baño y se visten con su ropa de fiestera que cada quien empaco. Kiba sale del baño de su habitación secándose la cabeza con una toalla mientras habla por teléfono con novia.

Kiba: Ojala pudieras ver este lugar porque a ti mas que a nadie te encantaría.

El agarra un control remoto y aprieta un botón.

Kiba: si, es muy rustico y muy ornamental.

Las enormes cortinas de su habitación se abren solas revelando una lujosa vista de la ciudad.

Kiba: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mande foto?...eh...se...se me acaba de romper la cámara de mi celular porque llegando al hotel tropeze con un escalón viejo de madera y se cayo al suelo mi celular...Si es enserio...Si lo se que coraje...pero no te preocupes yo pagare la reparación...si, de eso yo me encargo...Bueno te puedo decir que se siente mucha paz aquí, ademas aquí no teléfonos, ni televisiones, solo hay un pequeño radio viejo...

Issei y Saji vestidos con su ropa fiestera entran a la habitación. Issei se molesta al darse cuenta de la situación y se sienta en la cama esperando a que Kiba termine la llamada.

Kiba: Bueno amor ya me tengo que ir, vamos a probar que tal esta el ramen y después iremos a una cata de vinos. Oye te amo...si...lo se esta bien. Adiós.

El cuelga la llamada.

Issei: La verdad das pena Kiba.

Kiba: Siempre me dices eso.

Issei: Ya se que te tengo harto con esto pero ¿Enserio no entiendes nada de lo que siempre te digo? ¿Nunca me vas a hacer caso?

Kiba: Y ahí va de nuevo el dragón rojo.

Issei: Mira Kiba con todo respeto Tsubaki es de lo peor, ella lleva un año tratándote como un maldito lamebotas.

Kiba: Porfavor Issei tienes que entender no es así, se que es dura pero nos amamos, ella esta muy al pendiente de mi y eso me da seguridad, no solo conmigo mismo, también con ella, así es como funcionamos nosotros.

Issei: A) No seas pendejo y B) ES UNA PIRUJA.

Saji: CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL, ¡ES SU NOVIA!

Issei: ¿QUÉ? ES CIERTO, TU SABES QUE ES CIERTO. ADEMAS ELLA LE PEGA A KIBA.

Kiba: Solo lo hizo 3 veces y fue porque me lo merecía, ella tiene carácter y eso lo aprecio.

Issei: Wow, wow y mira el lo niega. Sin mencionar que se tiro al marino.

Saji: Issei enserio cálmate, te entiendo pero estas siendo muy violento con Kiba.

Vali entra junto con Gasper a la habitación de Kiba listos para la fiesta.

Vali: No fue un marino, fue el barthender de un crucero ya lo sabes jajajaja.

Kiba: Perfecto, y ahora el dragón blanco.

Issei: Que pedo Vali ¿A donde fueron?

Vali: Me adelante para comprar unas cosas, Gasper las tiene en esa bolsa.

Gasper: ¡Así es! Ya estamos listos.

Gasper les enseña la bolsa de plástico.

Issei: Perfecto, justo para lo que vamos a hacer ahorita. Vamonos te esperaremos afuera Kiba.

Kiba: Esta bien, ya no tardo.

El se termina de vestir y los 5 salen de la Suite caminando con todo el estilo. Llegan al elevador y se suben, Issei presiona el botón del ultimo piso.

Saji: Espera ¿Que?

Gasper: ¿Vamos hacia arriba?

-Azotea del hotel Serafall-

Kiba: Esto esta prohibido.

Issei abre la puerta de la solitaria azotea y los 5 salen por ella, Kiba sujeta la puerta.

Kiba: En definitiva no deberíamos estar aquí.

Issei: Ay ya cállate Kiba, acabamos de pagar una suite, podemos hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana. No cierres la puerta.

Kiba: Ok esta bien.

Kiba agarra un ladrillo que esta aun lado de la puerta y se lo pone para que esta no se cierre. Ellos suben por una pequeña escalera que habia aun lado de la puerta, en esa parte de arriba la azotea tiene mejor vista y contemplan la ciudad en plena noche.

Saji: Mira nomas que pinche vista.

Issei: ¿Te gusta?

Saji: Gracias.

Vali: Wow que buen pedo.

Issei: ¿Vas bien Gasper?

Gasper: Simon.

El pone la bolsa sobre un barandal de concreto que esta aun lado de la pequeña escalera y saca 5 vasos cortos de vidrio, el se los lleva y se los reparte a cada quien. Todos forman un circulo.

Kiba: Vaya vaya, ya sabia que querías hacer esto Issei.

Issei: Este siempre fue el plan.

Issei suelta aire completamente calmado.

Issei: Ufff por fin, paz. Ahora si podre relajarme y divertirme sin que esas chicas intenten devorarme vivo.

Saji: Mas bien.

Vali: De echo jajaja.

Gasper: Ahorita regreso.

Gasper vuelve hacia donde dejo la bolsa y saca de ella un licor para llevárselo al crew.

Saji: Oh oh, llego el Jägermeister. Buena idea, pinches pedos.

Issei: Oh si genial.

Gasper se lo da a Issei y el le sirve a cada quien en su vaso.

Vali: Ahuevo.

Issei: Simón pero oye Gasper...

Issei señala con el dedo hacia el trago de Gasper.

Gasper: ¿Que pedo?

Issei: Eso va a ser lo único que vas a chupar esta noche ¿Entendiste?

Gasper: Claro que si no te preocupes Issei.

Issei: Muy bien. Oigan, recordemos que estamos aquí por nuestro querido amigo que ya va a sentar cabeza...con la universidad jajajaja ¡GENSHIROU SAJI!.

Saji sonrie.

Gasper: ¡Asi es Saji!

Vali: Si, felicidades campeón.

Issei: ¿Quieres decir algo?

Saji: Si claro que si. Quiero decirles que se los agradezco mucho, saben que todo esto es difícil para mi yo...yo tendré que dejarlos a ustedes por mucho tiempo, voy a construir mi futuro y me siento feliz de saber que ustedes y toda nuestra bola de amigos me quieren y me desean lo mejor.

Gasper: Pero...¿Porque Sona esta furiosa contigo?

Saji: Ehhhh...lo que pasa es...que la semana pasada Momo y yo andábamos bien pedos y bueno...terminamos follando...en la cama de Sona.

Gasper: Ahhhhh!

Kiba: Oye...¿QUE?

Vali: Jajaja pinche idiota.

Issei: Con razón ella casi te mata pendejo.

Saji: Si lo se pero bueno, fue mi culpa...pero de verdad créanme que estoy muy emocionado por esta nueva etapa, no los volveré a ver durante durante años pero siempre los llevare conmigo.

Issei: Así se habla mi hermano.

Saji: Los quiero mucho amigos, quiero pasarla bien con ustedes esta noche.

Kiba: Vientos. Bueno yo quiero hacer un brindis, por Saji y Momo que están cerrando una etapa de su vida para comenzar una nueva. Salud...

Un ruido los interrumpe a todos.

Gasper: NO MAMES...

Vali: PERO ¿QUE...?

Issei: ¿QUE PEDO?

Kiba: ¿QUE FUE ESO?

Gasper: Escuche que se cayo algo.

Saji: Verga ¿Fue por la escalera?

Gasper: Si por ahí se escucho.

Saji: ¿Seguros que no hay nadie mas aquí arriba?

Issei: Seguro, a nadie mas en este hotel se le ocurriría subir aquí.

Vali: Descuiden, yo iré a revisar.

Vali se dirige a la escalera y se asoma hacia abajo pero no ve a nadie, solo hay un pedazo de metal tirado que fue lo que se cayo.

Vali: Mmmm siento que tenemos compañía por aquí.

El sigue mirando para intentar captar el mínimo movimiento.

Vali: Nah seguro son mis ganas de ponerme pedo.

Issei: Jajajaja.

Vali regresa despreocupado al circulo con sus amigos listos para brindar.

Vali: Solo fue un pedazo de metal que se cayo.

Gasper: ¿Porque se habrá caído?

Kiba: Seguramente fue por la brisa.

Saji: Si es lo mas probable.

Issei: Ok bueno en fin...

Issei alza su vaso.

Issei: Por una noche que ninguno de los 5 va a olvidar.

Issei, Vali, Kiba, Gasper y Saji alzan sus vasos y los entrechocan, beben su trago y la ciudad continua luciéndose esta noche. El tiempo comienza a avanzar demasiado rápido, los coches se convierten en rayos de luces blancas y rojas, el horizonte empieza a iluminarse anunciado el regreso del sol, la noche comienza a desaparecer mientras el cielo se ilumina rápidamente, los edificios van apagando las luces, el cielo ahora es claro mientras que el sol se convierte en un destello gigante que hace que todo desaparezca en el. El tiempo vuelve a avanzar normal.


	5. La suite voladora

**¿QUE PASO EN KIOTO?**

 **Capitulo 4: LA SUITE VOLADORA**

El destello gigante desaparece y el jacuzzi del baño principal se esta desbordando. Hay globos y muñecas inflables flotando en el agua. Afuera del baño hay muchas latas de cerveza y colillas de cigarro tiradas en el piso, la pantalla de la sala esta descompuesta y tirada, los sillones están maltratados, en el piso también hay envolturas de frituras y una que otra botella de champan vacía, en la barra del mini bar hay una pirámide de latas de cerveza, el piano esta bien desmadrado, hay ropa interior de mujer regada por todas partes de la suite que apesta a alcohol y a cigarro, las habitaciones tienen su propio desastre, lo que tienen en común son colillas de cigarro, ropa interior de mujer y condones usados tirados en el suelo.

Issei se despierta y abre lentamente los ojos con una cara de resaca imposible de quitar, el esta desnudo, acostado boca abajo en el piso a un lado de su cama con las cobijas todas revueltas. El tose y saca una pluma de su boca, a duras penas se voltea para quedar boca arriba y se queda mirando el techo de la habitación. Se dice así mismo en voz baja mientras el sol lo ilumina.

Issei: No chingues...

El se esfuerza y logra levantarse para ponerse de pie, por unos segundos contempla el desmadre de su habitación hasta que ve un bóxer azul tirado a un lado de su cama, el lo agarra y se lo pone.

Vali se despierta tirado a un lado de la puerta principal de la suite, su cara esta igual de cruda que la de Issei, el con fuerza logra ponerse de pie y observa el desastre de la suite, también se da cuenta que no tiene playera y Kiba comienza a despertarse acostado en el pasillo de las habitaciones, apenas logra levantarse y se recarga en la pared, trae la camisa desabrochada.

Gasper despierta acostado debajo del minibar, se pone de pie lentamente pero accidentalmente se pega con la barra y tira la pirámide de latas de chela. El ruido llama la atención de todos, Issei sale de su habitación para ver que ocurrió.

Issei: ¿Que pedo que fue eso?

Gasper: Aquí...no...no paso nada.

Gasper todo ido se va caminando al baño. Al entrar al baño ve el jacuzzi desbordándose y cierra la llave para que no se tire mas agua, y en seguida descubre a Xenovia desnuda acostada en el suelo a un lado del Inodoro.

Gasper: PERO ¿QUE MIERDA?...

Vali todo adolorido se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala, Issei se le acerca y se sienta aun lado de el.

Issei: ¿Qué pedo? ¿Como estas?

Vali: No mames me siento crudisimo cabrón.

Issei: Wow, que desmadre.

Vali: Si lo se Issei tienen mi tarjeta de crédito aquí, ya me chingue.

Vali baja la mirada y se tapa la cara con las dos manos. Issei agarra un cigarro de una cajetilla que hay en la mesita de la sala y lo prende con el encendedor que esta a un lado.

Kiba: No mamen ¿Que chingados paso anoche?

Issei: Verga si es cierto ¿Que paso? jajaja.

Kiba: Mierda me duele el pito.

Issei: A mi también jajajajaja vente para acá Kiba

Kiba: Ya voy, también me duele el pecho.

Kiba se pone de pie y camina hacia la sala, Issei fumando voltea a verlo y se queda impactado al ver lo que Kiba tiene.

Issei: Que onda Ki...NO MAMES.

Issei se pone de pie por la impresión.

Kiba: ¿Que te pasa Issei?

Issei: Ay carajo...

Vali levanta la mirada y voltea a ver a Kiba.

Vali: ¿Qué paso Issei? AY CABRÓN...

Kiba: ¿QUÉ LES PASA? DÍGANME AHORA.

Issei: Güey te vas a cagar pero...solo mira hacia abajo.

Kiba: ¿QUÉ?

Yuuto Kiba mira hacia abajo y descubre su tatuaje de dragón en el pectoral izquierdo que sube hasta su cuello.

Kiba: AAAY NO MAMEN ¿QUE CHINGADOS? AUCH.

Issei: No lo puedo creer.

Vali: Ahuevo ahora te ves bien chingon jajajajaja.

Kiba: NO TE BURLES PUTO. NO PUEDE SER.

El se toca el tatuaje y se da cuenta que es autentico.

Kiba: AY MIERDA TENGO UN TATUAJE PUTA MADRE.

Issei: Hay que despertar a Saji, ir por un café y largarnos de aquí antes de que vengan a limpiar.

Kiba: Issei ¿Qué le voy a decir a Tsubaki? Tengo un tatuaje y no se como paso.

Issei: Oye por favor cálmate siento que me va a explotar la cabeza.

Kiba: ¿Como quieres que me calme? Mira esto, la presidenta me va a matar. ¿COMO VAMOS A EXPLICAR TODO ESTE PEDO?

Issei: Mira pendejo yo tampoco tengo idea de que fue lo que hicimos anoche.

Vali: Mierda ¿Enserio nadie recuerda que paso?

Issei: Nuestras caras te lo dicen todo Vali. Obviamente no.

-Baño principal-

Gasper cubre a Xenovia con una toalla del baño y la intenta levantar del suelo.

Gasper: Vamos Xenovia despierta, por favor despierta.

Xenovia empieza a abrir los ojos e intenta pronunciar unas palabras.

Xenovia: ¿Que...ellfe...que mierd...aa?

Gasper: Vamos despierta...

Un pequeño rugido en el baño deja paralizado a Gasper.

Gasper: ¿Qué...fue...eso?

Gasper voltea lentamente hasta que se topa cara a cara con el leopardo de las nieves al fondo del baño. Los pelos se le erizan y su cuerpo entra en alerta máxima.

Gasper: No jodas...¿Que chingados?...

Justo cuando acabo de pronunciar esas palabras el leopardo se lanza directo hacia el. No hay tiempo, Gasper abraza fuerte a Xenovia de la cintura y se impulsa hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas disponibles esquivando al felino y saliendo del baño con Xenovia en el acto, el la suelta, corre hacia la puerta del baño y la cierra. Todos se le quedan viendo.

Issei: ¿Qué pedo Gasper?

Gasper: No mames Issei ¡QUE NADIE ENTRE A ESTE BAÑO!

Issei: Gasper tranquilo ¿Qué pasó?

Gasper: ISSEI...HAY UN LEOPARDO...EN EL BAÑO.

Kiba: ¿QUÉ?

Vali: No es cierto...

Issei: No mames Gasper.

Gasper: SI LO JURO, CASI ME COME.

Issei: Ay ok voy a ver.

Issei apaga su cigarro y camina hacia el baño.

Gasper: NO ISSEI NO.

Issei entreabre la puerta para asomarse pero inmediatamente se sale y cierra la puerta.

Issei: ...AY MIERDA...

Gasper: ¿YA VES? TE LO DIJE.

Vali: No mames ¿qué pedo con esta mierda?

Issei: JAJAJA SI ES CIERTO HAY UN LEOPARDO AHÍ...XE...XENO..¿¡XENOVIA!?

Kiba: ¿QUE?

Vali: ¿Dijiste Xenovia?

Xenovia: Ay mi cabeza me esta matando. ¿Que chingados sucedió?

Ella por fin se despierta, se pone de pie y observa todo el desmadre de la suite.

Xenovia: Un momento...¿Donde estoy?

Issei: No mames ¿TU...TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? Esto es imposible.

Kiba. ¿COMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ XENOVIA?

Xenovia: No...no se como explicarlo, un momento esperen...ehh...EH...BUAAAAGGG.

Ella repentinamente vomita en el piso.

Kiba: Ay no puede ser, que asco.

Gasper: Ay no te preocupes, ahorita lo limpio Xenovia.

Xenovia: Lo...lo siento...bu...BUUAGGGGGG.

Ella continua vomitando y la salpicadera resuena en toda la suite.

Issei: Verga ¿Osea que Xenovia chupo con nosotros?

Kiba: Mas bien...

Vali: No mames ahora estoy mas confundido.

Kiba: Ven aquí Xenovia mejor siéntate.

Xenovia: Ya voy gracias.

Kiba la levanta, la lleva cargando y la recuesta en uno de los sillones, también le da un pañuelo para que se limpie la boca. El se sienta a un lado de ella.

Kiba: Gasper ve a traerle un vaso con agua.

Gasper: Si en seguida.

Issei: Y también ve a despertar a Saji.

Gasper: Si claro.

Xenovia: Ay me siento de la chingada.

Vali: Todos jajajaja.

Issei: Oye Xenovia la verdad no tenemos idea de como fue que llegaste aquí pero...de pura casualidad ¿recuerdas que fue lo que paso anoche?.

Ella se queda callada unos segundos y responde.

Xenovia: No me digan que ustedes tampoco.

Kiba: Me temo que así es.

Issei: Ay genial. Esto no puede ser peor.

Vali: ¿Porque no recordamos nada?

Issei: Quizás porque anoche estuvo bien verga jajajaja.

Kiba: ¿Estas seguro? Este pinche tatuaje todavía me arde.

Xenovia: No mames que te hiciste un tatuaje.

Ella voltea a ver su pecho.

Xenovia: AY GÜEY, ¿QUÉ ONDA? OIGAN ¿QUE PEDO CON ESTO?

Vali: Si lo se, esta pasado de verga. Mierda creo que ya entiendo al puto Rayser.

Gasper llega con el vaso de agua y se lo da a Xenovia.

Gasper: Aquí tienes.

Xenovia: Gracias Gasper.

Ella se bebe el vaso y Gasper le dice a todos.

Gasper: Oigan, Saji no esta.

Kiba: ¿QUÉ?

Issei: ¿Como que no esta?

Gasper: Si no esta en su habitación ni en ninguna parte de la suite.

Issei: Ay seguro se fue a desayunar el pendejo.

Issei agarra su celular de la mesa chiquita y le marca Saji. Un teléfono en la barra del mini bar empieza a sonar. Gasper camina hacia el, lo agarra y cuelga.

Issei: Mierda...

Gasper: Este es el celular de Saji.

Issei: No me digas ¿Te cae?

Xenovia: No mames se fue sin su celular. ¿Como vamos a saber en donde esta?

Issei: No lo se, les digo que a lo mejor bajo a desayunar algo.

Kiba: Oye Issei...¿porque tienes plumas en el cabello?

Issei: ¿Qué?

Gasper: A no manches si es cierto. No me había fijado. (Dice mientras guarda el celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón.)

Vali: Yo tampoco.

Issei: ¿Que pedo? a ver...

Issei se sacude el cabello con las manos y varias plumas blancas caen al suelo.

Issei: A nu ma si es cierto.

El agarra una de las plumas y la huele.

Issei: Oigan, siento que esto ya lo...

Xenovia: A ver espera Issei...

Xenovia se levanta y se le acerca a Issei, ella se le pega y le huele el cuello.

Xenovia: Oye Issei, hueles a Irina.

Issei: ¿Q...QUÉ? ¿A IRINA?

Vali: ¿Ella es el ángel? A NO MAMES VAYA VAYA.

Xenovia: Por cierto...¿Donde esta ella?

Issei: NO MAMES QUE ELLA VINO CONTIGO.

Kiba: ¿Qué pedo?

Xenovia: Pues ¿Como se los puedo explicar?...

Gasper: ¿Te...te...acostaste con Irina-chan?

Vali: Vaya vaya parece que el Issei anduvo de loquillo jajajaja.

Issei: Cállense no es cierto, yo no pude haber tenido nada con ella.

Xenovia: No me la creo jajaja.

Issei: Que no es cierto, ni siquiera se en donde esta ella.

Vali: En tu habitación tal vez.

Gasper agarra una pluma que es diferente al resto.

Gasper: Oye Issei...

Issei: ¿Qué pasa?

Gasper: Esto...Esto no me gusta nada.

Issei: ¿Qué? ¿Esa pluma? a ver dámela.

Gasper se la da a Issei y el se queda extrañado al ver la pluma.

Issei: ¿Porqué esta pluma es negra?

Issei se queda paralizado al darse cuenta. Cada quien se queda igual al darse cuenta también.

Kiba: ¿Una pluma negra?

Issei: No...me...rompas...los...huevos.

Vali: ¿Como? Ya no entendí ¿Te cogiste a un ángel caído?...AH NO TE PASES DE...

Kiba: NO JODAS...

Xenovia: EN LA MADRE...

Gasper: ¿Es lo que creo que...?

Issei reacciona y corre hacia su habitación, abre la puerta y todo sigue igual, pero el montón de cobijas en su cama se ve muy evidente.

Issei: No te la mames...¿Irina?

Issei se lanza hacia la cama y levanta todas las cobijas, el descubre a Irina durmiendo completamente desnuda con el pelo suelto y sus alas desplegadas. El movimiento y el ruido le hacen despertar con la misma resaca de todos. Issei se tapa la boca con la mano para no gritar.

Irina: Ah...ah...¿Qué esta...pasando? Por dios...

Issei: Ay no te pases de verga.

Irina: ¿I...ISSEI-KUN?

Issei: Irina...

Irina: ¿POR QUE NO TIENES PLAYERA? Y...AY DIOS ¿PORQUE ESTOY DESNUDA?

Issei: Irina...no te apures pero...te vas a cagar.

Irina: ¿QUÉ?

Los demás entran en la habitación y se asustan al ver a Irina.

Xenovia: Issei...¿Si esta aquí...? AY CARAJO NO MAMES...IRINA.

Kiba: ¿Ahora que esta...? CONCHETUMADRE...

Gasper: NO PUEDE SER...¿ISSEI?

Vali: Mierda...esto se puso muy cabrón.

Irina: ¿PORQUE? DÍGANME ¿QUE ESTA PASADO? OYE KIBA ¿TE HICISTE UN TATUAJE?

Issei: Irina...creo que sera mejor veas de una vez...tus alas.

Irina: ¿PORQUE?...

Ella suspira de golpe y de inmediato voltea hacia ambos lados solo para contemplar sus alas negras.

Irina: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	6. Restaurante adulterado

**¿QUÉ PASÓ EN KIOTO?**

 **Capítulo 5: RESTAURANTE ADULTERADO**

-Mansión Bael del dominio Sitri-

Azazel esta dormido bocabajo en uno de los sillones de la Mansión, el mayordomo de la familia Bael se le acerca con un teléfono a la mano.

Mayordomo: Buenos días Lord Azazel, disculpe la molestia.

Azazel: Buenos días, perdone pero ahora no es buen...momento.

Mayordomo: ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Azazel se esfuerza y se voltea para quedar acostado boca arriba.

Azazel: Claro que no, me siento peor que cuando estuve sellado.

Mayordomo: ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso bebió anoche?

Azazel: Un poquito pero no mames, aun así me siento bien crudo.

Mayordomo: Ya decía yo, hasta acá apesta su aliento alcohólico. Como sea, tiene una llamada de un tal Shemhazai.

Azazel: ¿Shemhazai? A ver...pásamelo por favor.

El mayordomo le da el teléfono a Azazel y el lo contesta.

Azazel: _¿Hola?_

Shemhazai: _Hola señor, discúlpeme pero le tengo una mala...una mala noticia._

Azazel: _¿Eh? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede?_

Shemhazai: _Hace unos minutos estaba revisando las estadísticas actuales de nuestra facción y resulta que...tenemos a una nueva_ _integrante_ _en nuestras filas._

Azazel: _¿Nueva integrante? Por favor Shemhazai, a diario nos llegan novatos que se resbalaron del cielo, tu sabes que en realidad no me importa quienes sean esos idiotas ni porque..._

Shemhazai: ... _Es Irina Shidou. (Interrumpe)_

Azazel: _Ya te dije...¿!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_

-Suite del hotel serafall-

Issei toca la puerta del baño de su habitación y llama: ¿YA SE ENCUENTRA MEJOR?

Al interior del baño Irina esta incada ante el inodoro sufriendo al toser y vomitar, Xenovia esta junto a ella sujetándola con sus brazos para que no ensucie el piso.

Xenovia: CLARO QUE NO, NO MOLESTES ISSEI.

Irina: No no no, ya estoy... BUUAGGHH!

Ella vuelve a vomitar repentinamente.

Issei: ¿XENOVIA NECESITAS...?

Vali llega e interrumpe a Issei.

Vali: Shhhh! Issei porfavor ya no insistas.

Issei: Pero es que...

Vali: No, la estas haciendo sentir peor. Créeme.

Issei baja la mirada y deja de tocar la puerta.

Vali: Ven conmigo, tenemos que desayunar. Por cierto ¿Ddraig te responde?

Issei intenta activar su sacred gear sin éxito.

Issei: No, ya lo llame varias veces pero no me responde, parece que esta dormido. ¿Albion igual?

Vali: Si, también esta dormido, no se como pero esto solo puede ser el efecto de algún hechizo.

Issei: ¿Hechizo? Pero ¿De quién?

Vali: No lo se, estoy pensando en eso y que tipo hechizo fue.

Ambos se van de la habitación. Mientras tanto en el baño...

Xenovia: Tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó.

Irina toce y termina de sacarlo todo, Xenovia agarra varios cuadros de papel y le limpia la boca a su amiga.

Irina: Esto es una pesadilla, me veo horrible.

Xenovia: No te preocupes, yo no pude llegar al baño, eso si es horrible.

Irina: Jajaja, tuve mas suerte que tu en ese sentido, pero...

Xenovia: Lo sé Irina, Lo lamento.

Irina suspira aguantando el llanto y dice: No es tu culpa Xenovia

Ella tira el papel a la basura y ambas se ponen de pie, Irina cierra los ojos e intenta seguir aguantando.

Irina: No es tu culpa.

Xenovia: Irina...

Irina: No es...

Ella comienza a llorar y Xenovia inmediatamente la abraza. Irina abraza aun mas fuerte a su amiga mientras llora sobre ella. Apenas logra hablar.

Irina: ...Lo siento...Lo siento mucho...

Xenovia: Vas a estar bien cariño...todo va estar bien...

Después de unos minutos estando abrazadas Irina se recupera y se separa de su amiga extendiendo lentamente sus enormes y poderosas alas negras. Xenovia observa el intenso color negro con morado y el brillo de sus plumas.

Xenovia: Oye, la verdad se te ven hermosas.

Irina sonríe un poco, tímidamente observa sus alas.

Irina: He fallado, perdí mi propósito en la vida.

Xenovia: Bueno, ahora puedes torturarte por los deseos de unos ancianos hipócritas o puedes buscarte uno nuevo.

Irina se sorprende y voltea a ver a su amiga.

-Restaurante del Hotel Serafall-

Todos están alrededor de una mesa doble del restaurante, el establecimiento aun esta vacío y los meseros están trapeando el piso y preparando las demás mesas. Los jóvenes discuten sobre la situación mientras se toman un cafe cada quien.

Kiba: Sabes que ya nos cargo la verga ¿verdad?

Issei: Lo sé.

Irina: Alguien me puede explicar ¿CÓMO MIERDA TERMINAMOS ASÍ?

Issei: Creo que en realidad tu y Xenovia nos tienen que explicar ¿PORQUE ESTÁN AQUÍ?

Xenovia: Es difícil de...

Irina: Los seguimos para unirnos a su borrachera.

Kiba. ¿QUÉ?

Todos se quedan callados.

Irina: Lo sé, no me importa lo que crean, pero yo y Xenovia no nos íbamos a perder de la diversión.

Issei: No lo puedo creer.

Vali: Es decir que ustedes fueron las que provocaron...¿Esto?

Irina y Xenovia voltean a ver a Vali

Irina: ¿Qué cosa?

Vali: La perdida de memoria.

Xenovia: Pues ahora que lo pienso... Irina tiene algo que decirles.

Irina: ¿QUÉ?

Xenovia: Tu sabes muy bien que.

Kiba: ¿Qué cosa?

Irina respira ondo y exhala antes de responder.

Irina: Anoche nosotras también subimos a la azotea, nos escondimos por las escaleras. Gasper dejo solo el Jagërmaister, lo agarre, lo abrí y le puse esto.

Irina saca un pequeño frasco.

Vali: No puede ser.

Kiba: ¿Es una lagrima de Fénix?

Vali: Esto explica todo.

Issei: ¿Porqué? Se supone que la lagrima es para curar cualquier herida.

Irina: Si pero yo adultere esta.

Issei: ¿Adulteraste?

Vali: Cuando se adultera una lagrima de fénix esta pierde su efecto curador pero se convierte en una poderosa droga. Capaz de inhibir brutalmente a cualquier ser vivo. Te pone super borracho, con el efecto secundario de perdida de memoria.

Issei: Verga.

Kiba se cubre las manos con la cara.

Kiba: No mames.

Issei: Por eso no te invite Irina. Te dije que esto solo era una salida de varones. Y ahora no podemos saber que paso con Saji ni con nosotros.

Gasper: Y ¿no hay alguna forma de recuperar la memoria?

Vali: Me temo que no, por siempre sera una mancha en blanco para nosotros. Pero ustedes también bebieron el Jagërmaister.

Xenovia: Claro que si, queríamos acompañarlos en todos los sentidos, aunque alguien jamas me dijo sobre la perdida de memoria.

Dice volteando a ver a Irina.

Irina: Yo solo sabia que te ponía hasta el culo.

Xenovia: Ay porfavor Irina...

Issei: Pero bueno, ahora tenemos que volver a lo mas importante, ¿Como vamos a encontrar a Saji si no podemos recordar lo que sucedió?

Kiba: No lo se, quizás podemos empezar por preguntarle a todo el mundo si lo han visto.

Issei: ¿A todo el mundo?

Kiba: Si a los cajeros, asistentes, vendedores, guardias...

Issei: Nos vamos a tardar haciendo eso.

Xenovia: No si nos separamos y cada quien pregunta por su cuenta.

Vali: Suena bien, hay que hacerlo de una vez para poder regresar a Kouh hoy mismo.

Issei: Ok, paguemos la cuenta. Por cierto, ¿Como vamos a pagar?

Xenovia: Yo no se en donde quedo mi dinero.

Vali: Irina, ¿De donde sacaste ese frasco?

Irina: De mi bolso.

Issei: ¡SI! Eso es, si tienen bolsillos revísenlos, saquen todo que tengan y pónganlo en la mesa. Nos puede dar pistas.

Todos revisan lo que tienen guardado y lo ponen sobre la mesa, la mayoría pone monedas y billetes de yenes salvo que Vali tenia recibos de un bar restaurante, el casino del hotel Serafall y de un club nocturno. Los muestra a los demás.

Vali: Parece que anoche estuvimos en estos lugares.

El agarra el recibo del club nocturno y lo lee.

Vali: Estuvimos en el Club Yang y pagamos una cuenta de...310,400 YENES! NO...MAMES.

Kiba: Pero ¿Quien pago esa cuenta? Tu tarjeta esta como garantía.

Vali: Aquí dice...que esta a nombre de...¡Rias Gremory!

Issei escupe el sorbo que le estaba dando a su cafe y grita.

Issei: NO MAMES QUE PAGUE TODO ESO CON SU TARJETA.

Kiba: ¿TIENES LA TARJETA DE LA PRESIDENTA?

Issei: SI, LE PEDI QUE ME LA DIERA EN CASO DE UN IMPREVISTO PERO, NO MAMES.

Kiba: ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ERA TU TARJETA CABRÓN!

Issei: YO NO SABIA QUE IRINA VENDRÍA A DROGARNOS A TODOS.

Kiba: Eso no importa ahora, ¡TU ME MENTISTE!

Issei: TU TAMBIEN LE MENTISTE A TU NOVIA. Así que no me reclames.

Irina: La presidenta los va matar cuando cheque sus estados de cuenta.

Kiba: DEJA TU A LA PRESIDENTA, TSUBAKI ME MATARÍA SI YO HUBIERA PAGADO ESO CON MI TARJETA.

Issei: VAYA, AL FIN LO ADMITES.

Vali: Esperen, el recibo del bar restaurante esta a nombre de...

Lo lee y voltea a ver a Kiba

Kiba: ¿Por que me vez? PORFAVOR NO ME DIGAS QUE...

Kiba se para y le quita el recibo a Vali para leerlo el mismo.

Vali: Hey tranquilo Kiba.

Kiba lo lee demasiado preocupado.

Kiba: 15,000 YENES EN CERVEZA, SAKE Y HAMBURGUESAS DE POLLO.

Xenovia: JAJAJAJAJA

Gasper: Bueno gracias Kiba, al menos cenamos como debe de ser.

Kiba: TU CALLATE NIÑITO. NO SABES LO QUE VA PASAR CUANDO...

Irina: Esperen, ¿Que dice el recibo del club Vali?

Vali vuelve a revisarlo.

Vali: Se pagaron 10 entradas del club, 4 champanes de 30,000, 20 chupitos, servicio de baile privado striper, mas gastos por ensuciar el piso y dañar el inmueble del sitio.

Issei se tapa la cara con las dos manos y Kiba se agarra el cabello.

Kiba: No no no no no.

Vali: Todo directo a la cuenta de Rias Gremory

Kiba: ¡VALES VERGA PINCHE ISSEI PENDEJO! ¡AHORA SI YA VALIMOS VERGA!

Issei: Tranquilo, tranquilo, quizás aun no a checado su estado de cuenta.

Kiba: Pero ¿Que pasara cuando lo haga?

Gasper: Nos va a meter un tronco por el culo.

Issei: Ok ok, luego nos preocupamos por eso, aquí lo que importa es encontrar a Saji, mañana es la ceremonia.

Irina: Cierto.

Issei: ¿Saben en donde están estos lugares?

Kiba: Solo el casino que esta en este mismo edificio.

Issei: Esta bien, tenemos que buscar los otros, junten dinero y paguemos la cuenta.

Kiba: ¿Enserio volveremos al club?

Issei: Solo así vamos a tener ideas de que paso con Saji, vamos dense prisa.

Terminan de pagar la cuenta y el grupo se separa para buscar y preguntar por Saji alrededor del hotel Serafall. Issei se va con Gasper, Xenovia con Irina y Vali con Kiba.

Afuera del Hotel Issei y Gasper caminan por la avenida.

Gasper: ¿Porqué se abra ido sin avisar este Saji?

Issei: No tengo idea, solo quiero encontrarlo. ¿Tu te quedaste con el recibo del casino?

Gasper: Si pero aquí no dice el nombre de quien lo pago.

Issei: Mmmm que extraño, tendría que decirlo.

Gasper: Solo menciona a un asociado anónimo.

Issei: ¿Asociado anónimo? Eso es alguien que forme parte del Hotel, quizás alguien de la familia...

Lo interrumpe una llamada entrante en su celular.

Issei: Ay mierda, porfavor que no sea Rias.

Gasper: O a lo mejor es Saji.

Issei: No creo que... BUENO OK SI.

De inmediato contesta la llamada.

Issei: ¿Hola?

Azazel: A VER PENDEJO EXPLÍCAME ¿CÓMO ES QUE IRINA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO?:


End file.
